1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric power collection and distribution ring and an electric motor using the electric power collection and distribution ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, an electric power collection and distribution ring is known, that collects and distributes motor current (carries out motor current collection and distribution) from and to winding wires of a stator of a three-phase AC motor (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-134759).
The electric power collection and distribution ring (centralized current distribution member) described in JP-A-2003-134759 is configured such that three annular bus bars are arranged in a housing room of an insulating holder so as to be stacked in a diameter direction. Each bus bar integrally includes an annular conductor part, a terminal part disposed in one place of a circumferential direction of the annular conductor part, and tubs disposed in a plurality of places of a circumferential direction of the annular conductor part. The bus bar is formed so as to be annularly curved in such a way that a part to be the annular conductor part is punched out from a conductive metal plate as a raw material together with parts to be the terminal part and the tub by a press device. Motor current is supplied to the terminal part, and winding wires of a motor are connected to the tubs. The terminal part projects exteriorly in a diameter direction of the annular conductor part and the tubs project interiorly in the diameter direction of the annular conductor part.
The electric power collection and distribution ring is assembled such that three annular bus bars having an annularly curved shape as a whole in which an annular terminal part of a plate member punched out from a raw material is bent are arranged in an insulating holder so as to be stacked in the diameter direction, and then the tubs are bent. The assembling procedure has been adopted in view of a problem that if the tubs have been preliminarily bent interiorly in the diameter direction, when the bus bars are arranged in the insulating holder, the annular conductor part interferes with the tubs so that the assembling becomes difficult.